The names Valerie Vincent
by TonicLocket1
Summary: A back and fourth of Doctor who meeting Sherlock Holmes and for starters my OC that looks like Amy Pond becomes the new consulting detective.


The new consulting detective.

Valerie was a bright kid for her age at twenty just gone she was alone most of her school years seeing so she was bright intelligent even though some thought she had the mind of Sherlock Holmes she did like to use deduction on some people such as her family and friends, it was mostly seeing their future and what they ate, the personal stuff that they didn't really share with friends. One day Valerie was called up by the police to help them even though it was a sunny day in London Valarie was at her first crime scene it was the first case she had since Sherlock Holmes jumped of that building the one with the yellow tape around the front area she saw Sally Donovan talking to Anderson and Lastrade, they were just glad that it wasn't to do with Sherlock's death after all it had been three years and something odd months and days since that day deep down they all knew it he was or has been missed they'd had their regular meet ups with John Watson Valerie on the other hand knew they were talking about him more then what they were doing on the crash site. Sally looked up and saw Valerie Sally looked up and down her Valerie was a ginger and had a light blue skirt just reached underneath her hips and a red jumper poncho that what it looked like to Sally, she gave a grin walking over the body and towards the yellow tape which kept them apart for a couple of seconds. _" Sally Donovon, you must be the new freak.. All right do what you have to do get it over with."_ Sally lifted the tape up as Valerie bent underneath she was now standing next to Sally Donovon she could easly tell she was having fun with another man still three years and still cheating on her boyfriend so like Sally. Valerie grinned _" I hope by calling me freak is replacing Mr Holmes, such a tradict! Is this a regulare thing? People die in the exact same spot as he did? Oh wait! Wait! Wait!_ _three hundred and twenty seven deaths have been here in the past three years since Sherlock died! Oh I'm amazing get Doctor John Watson on the phone I need to talk to him. It's important something that you can't even know" _Valerie rushed over to the Body that was lying on the floor she was in her thinking stage, deduction was written all over this man she'd knew some how he was a American voltear had god he did have so many children, he'd been traveling in a blue box with a mad mad man whomb himself had a massive crush on this person/alien for many years since they'd met he'd like to think it was something more much more, Valerie frowned apon this man as she stood up a phone was passed to her the dial had Doctor John Watson written on it she put it to her ear. _" You me luch, it's a case involving Mr. Sherlock Holmes! Somewhere privet how about 221C at 1:00, don't be late Mr. Watson. I'm a very very tight on schedule." _She grinned abd with that she put the phone down made her way back underneath the tape and ran down the road shouting " TAXI!" And with that a Taxi came and took her to 221B Backers street.

That was weird, John looked at the phone and put it back in his jacket pocket he sighed just the mention of his name Sherlock Holmes for three years and fourty months and something odd days he'd lost count as to why he was counting when Sherlock had jumped of that building, he'd have regular visists from Mycroft his brother sonmehow he'd knew that Sherlock his own brother was alive they'd been seeing each other trying to get the media to let go of the famous Sherlock Holmes the great friend Doctor John Watson. He stood outside of 221B Backers street once more that place left him pretty much nightmares he opened the door looked like Mrs Hudson wasn't there that was funny normally she'd greet him it was to silent for a past second he'd hear people arguing that wasn't something he'd hear when he was there three years ago he sighed finally running up the stairs to find 221C John panted like dog trying to catch his breath he finally nocked on the door of course he would nock on the door, that'll be rude not to. _" Ah! Watson, enter." _He opened the door only to find a ginger girl he put a somewhat grin on his face at that moment John Watson came and sat by the table opposit her. " Tea?" She asked with a warm smile on her face, _picking up the tea pot and pouring her own. " You wanted to tell me something about Sherlock Holmes?"  
><em>


End file.
